Christmas Party
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: The tilte says what's going on. It's Cool. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. I don't wont what happens to Triple H to really happen. Everything else would be great to see. I did make up the parody to " Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer." So I think I own that, wouldn't you?

****************

The Christmas Party

*****************

Everyone was at the McMahan's Christmas party. Linda and Vince sat at the main table, the was on an plate form. They were watching their happy stars dance, talk, and have a rounded good time. Ever Stephan and Triple H were even being nice to each other when they happen to run into each other. Linda turned to from the stars to Vince.

Linda: Vince I did believe it's time for Secret Santa. Will you please get everyone's attion.

Vince: Right. EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YOU'LL ALL BE FIRED!!!

Mick Folly: Good one Vince. To bad I don't work for you.

Vince glared at Mick.

Vince: Why are you here?

Mock: Because I can and Linda invited me.

Linda: Ladies and Gentlemen. It is now time for Secret Santa. Will you please now exchange gifts.

The stars bustled around to find there lucky (unlucky) person who will be receiving their gifts. Jeff was lugging a

huge box tords the Dudleys when Christina stopped him.

Christian: Hay Jeff, here's you gift.

Jeff: Wow, thanks.

Jeff rips open his gift as Matt and Edge walk over to them.

Jeff: Wow, it's a huge bag of the newest Skittles and a Shirt! (Shirt says " I am an Extreme Skittle!")

Matt: He really doesn't need that stuff. He needs Mattitude. 

Jeff: I don't get as hipper of Skittles as I use to Matt.

Matt: Sure… Anyway, Christina I present you with you gift.

Edge: And Matt I gave you mine.

Christian opens his and sees he's received one of the first copies of Matt's new book " How To Bust Up Your Mattitude." Matt also received a book called "How To Destroy Your Own Ego In 100 Steps"

Christina: Hay this book has some good stuff in it.

Matt: Dose this work one others? I mean I do not have an ego.

Jeff, Edge, and Christian look at each other.

Jeff: Well I have to gave the Dudley's their gift.

Edge: How do you shop for the Dudleys?

Jeff: It wasn't easy.

Jeff walks away from he group to the three Dudleys in the corner. The others looked on.

Bubba: Hay Jeff, what's up?

Jeff: I got you guys your present...s.

D-Von: Well what is it?

Bubba smacked D-Von upside the head.

Bubba: Be nice.

D-Von: Be nice? I'm gonna have to beat since into again, like way back in ECW.

Bubba, Spike, and Jeff look at D-Von.

Jeff: At less he's not as bad as Matt. Well here's you gift.

The three Dudleys rip at the box and receive their presents. Three old ladies are tied and gagged. There are three tables also.

Bubba: Mrs. Boxers? The teacher who felled me 3 times?

D-Von: Mrs: Drive? The teacher who gave me detention for write dirty jokes on my paper?

Spike: Mrs. Kim? The teacher who gave me a "B" on my report card.

Bubba and D-Von look at Spike like he was stupid. Then they remembered it _Was _Spike after all.

Bubba: You kidnapped the teachers we hated the most and gave us tables to put them through.

D-Von: I'm lost for words.

Spike: I was very nice of you to do so.

Bubba: I wish I had something to gave you. You've come so far…Your like a brother too me.

Spike: Hay that's it! Let's make Jeff an Unofficial Dudley!

Bubba: Right.

Bubba Pulls out a pear of Dudley Glasses out of know were.

Bubba: Jeff all you have to do is agree to live by the Three Commandments, and NEVER tell anyone what you see.

Jeff: I promise.

Bubba: Then with my Dudley Authority. You are now an Unofficial Dudley. 

D-Von: Testify!

Jeff puts on his new glasses and everything becomes clear, in the way of Dudley. The spectators, of Matt, Christian, and Edge are in shock of what happen.

Spike: Well these old hags are looking to relaxed and those tables are looking pretty good right now.

Bubba suddenly gets "THAT LOOK" and Jeff can feel the Power.

Bubba: SPIKE! D-VON! GET THE TABLES!!!!!!

Stephanie looks up to see who was going through the tables time. She saw that it was just some old ladies being put through. The only shocked was that Spike out of all three of the Dudleys was climbing onto some stacked tables was gonna power bomb the old lady he had off from the top. She was so into watching the Dudleys she didn't notice Chris Jericho walk up.

Jericho: Look at here. Is Stphanie all by her self.

Stephan: Jericho, good to see you. Here's you gift.

Jericho: Why Steph, you shouldn't.

Jericho rips his gift open to find a Crown and Scepter (Hay he's not on her show. Why should she cear who he dives inane.) with King Of The World engraved into them.

Jericho: Steph…I don't know what to say, that's not mean.

Jericho places his Crown and Scepter on the table right next to them. He the gives Stephan and kisses her. Suddenly the room has become silent. Not because of Stephan and Jericho, but because…..

Fan Girl Hidden in the Punch bowl: IT'S SHANE O' MAC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hurricane: Why are you in the Punch blow?

Fan Girl: I have my reasons.

Shane: Yea, I am here. Nice to see you all again. Except Vince.

Vince: Then why are you here?

Shane: Mom asked my to come. Plus I'm Steph's Secret Santa. Come on Steph your gift is outside. For everyone else watch on the huge big screen TV that just appeared.

Stephanie and Shane walk out side.

Stephanie: Shane I don't see anything…

Shane: Wait for it Steph.

Triple H is walking from his car tords the door when this car hits him at top speed. It then turns around and repeatedly runs over him. Then the car stops and out of the drivers side of steps Shawn Michaels.

Shawn: May God have mercy on my soul! Hay Shane, where's my money?

Shane: Get it from me later.

Shawn: Can do.

Stephanie: Shane this was the best gift ever!

And inside the building the Superstars began to sing!

Helmsley got run over by Shawn Michaels. 

Coming to the Christmas Party!

Some might find this Heartbreaking.

But as for Stephanie, she's felled with glee!

Mick Folly: It's always good to see a happy ending.

Kurt: Yeah, but it still could've been better.

Mick smiles.

Kurt: What?

Mick: Hay Jeff!

Jeff: What?!

Mick: GET THE TABLES!!!

Jeff: I'm on it!

Kurt tries to run, but Benoit is holding him down. Jeff sets up a table, and a ladder suddenly appears beside it. Benoit put Kurt on the table and holds him down as Jeff Swanton off the ladder and through the table. He sits up with a evil gleaming look in his eyes.

Edge: At less I don't have to work with him.

Christina: But I do.

THE END

Well? Like it. Hate it. Review please! 

T-BOY


End file.
